Structural materials and systems for forming parts for use in hostile high-temperature environments, especially for uses such as rocket exhaust nozzles, have exhibited deficient properties, in connection with the requirement for high temperature properties, high temperature endurance, low thermal expansion, high stiffness, high thermal conductivity, stiffness, improved thermal dissipation and improved dimensional stability for use in hostile, high-temperature environments.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a composite structure for making parts that exhibit superior high temperature properties, superior high temperature endurance, low thermal expansion, high stiffness, high thermal conductivity, stiffness, improved thermal dissipation and improved dimensional stability.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a composite structure that is easy and economical to produce and use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.